New Summer, New Life
by TeenWolfForLife22
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia are in Pennsylvania for the summer, along with the rest of their school. Will Scott and Stiles finally reinvent themselves or will they just keep being the losers everyone knows them as?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Move

It was the beginning of the summer when Scott, Stiles,and Scott's mother went out of Beacon Hills and went to Pennsylvania. They had a lake house there and Scott and Stiles wanted to visit it one last time before Melissa, Scott's mom, sold it so they could get a better car.

Scott and Melissa were packing up the house for the summer. "You know you are going to have to behave, right?" Melissa said when they moved onto the kitchen after the living room.

"I know mom. I get the point, because you've only said it a million times." Scott said a little irritated with his mother.

"You know I just worry about you. I'm not going to be around that much this summer because of the shifts at the hospital. They said they are really happy to have me back after such a long time." She said now stopping what she was doing.

"Stiles and I will be on our best behavior. I promise I won't do anything stupid while you're gone." Scott said kissing his mother on the cheek and walking back to his room excitedly.

In no time they were on the road with Stiles along with them.

"This is going to be the best summer ever." Stiles said on the car ride there.

"I heard there's a party Jackson Whittmore is throwing to start the summer off. Almost everyone from school is in this town for the summer. Jackson said that we can come." Scott said looking at the road in front of him and seeing his mom's car. Scott and Stiles took the jeep while his mother took her car.

"Since when do you talk to Jackson?" Stiles questioned.

"He told me after practice the last day of school, that he wants us to go."

"Fine I just hope Lydia's there. This is my big chance. She and Jackson broke up before summer started. We should probably get you a girlfriend too so you'll stop being so annoying all the time."

With that last sentence they had arrived at the beautiful lake house that held so many memories. Stiles parked his jeep in the driveway next to Melissa's car. They got out of their vehicles and begun unpacking the cars. Stiles' jeep held all of their belongings since his trunk was bigger than the other car. As soon as they had loaded all of their stuff into the house Stiles immediately went for the couch.

"Dude, what are you doing? We still have unpacking to do." Scott said to the bot who was now face down on the sofa.

"We can always do that tomorrow. Do you not remember that I am not strong? Like... at all." Stiles said back turning his head to speak to Scott.

"Fine, there is always tomorrow. I'm gonna shower and go to bed. G'night." With that he went into Stiles and his' room. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom whistling happily. 'This is gonna be my summer' Scott thought to himself as he turned the water on.

'But how am I even supposed to meet anyone. There's only one party that I was invited to. I mean I know I'm not the coolest guy in school but I at least expected like three or four party invites. Maybe Stiles will get close with Lydia and then we can all hang out and go to parties together.' Scott thought again as he began washing himself with his body wash.

Stiles sat up on the couch about to go get himself some chips to devour. He searched through the boxes that were neatly placed in the living room until he found the one that was labeled food.

"Jackpot." He said opening the sealed box.

It easily flipped open and Stiles began searching. He went though the box for at least five minutes and still nothing. "Where the hell are all the snacks." He whispered to himself.

"Don't even think about it Stiles I didn't pack any snacks in any of the boxes if that's what you're looking for." Melissa said suddenly appearing in the living room scaring the shit out of Stiles who jumped and tripped on a box and sent himself flying to the floor.

"God! You nearly gave me a heart attack Melissa! You can't just pop up whenever you please. At least announce yourself." Stiles said getting up.

She just laughed and walked out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

Stiles turned on the tv and switched to the news. He may be slightly sarcastic and silly all the time but he was smarter than the average teenager and his GPA was almost as high as Lydia's, who was the school's top student.

"Here on channel six news, police are still looking for the missing person presumed to be dead and none other than Laura Hale. Her family burned to death in Beacon Hills in a fire ten years ago and the only survivors were her, her brother Derek Hale and their uncle Peter who is still in the hospital due to his vegetable state from the fire. More news on the story later at ten." The news lady said into the microphone.

Stiles had heard about the Hale family and tragic history. It's a sad story, really. Then an idea popped into his head.

'Scott and I could easily find that body anytime. Maybe even before the police. I heard there's a reward that goes out to anyone who finds her. Adding to the list, take Scott to the woods and have him help me find that body.' Stiles thought and then went into Scott and his' room to properly lay down and sleep.

But he couldn't sleep. Not without thinking of the girl that is always on his mind all hours of the day. Lydia. 'I will make it my goal to have her by the end of the summer' Stiles thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since I have last updated but I had finals that I had to take and they were very stressful so I was studying hard! Anyway I will try to update more often maybe every week but it will be difficult because I am having family issues. I advise you to read chapter one again because I added scenes in and made it longer. Soo here's chapter 2! Enjoy! Also Scott isn't a werewolf yet.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost For Words

Scott had his own routine for his mornings so Stiles made sure he stayed sleep or Scott would take him on his adventure. Every morning Scott would get up at eight o'clock on the dot, brush his teeth, put on deodorant, dress in his running shorts and nothing else well except for his sneakers and be out the door.

So he did just that. Once he was outside the heat hit him like a brick wall. "Jesus." He said quietly. 'It's like a hundred degrees out here.' Scott thought to himself. He took out his new iPhone that he had paid for himself by working at the vet's office with his boss Deaton. He switched on his music to "King For A Day" By Pierce The Veil.

He began with a light jog around the trail of his house. He grew bored and started to run into the town that he hadn't visited in as long as he can remember. He just kept running as fast as he could which was surprisingly fast even though he had asthma but he hadn't had any serious problems with it lately.

Suddenly he ran into something that felt like a person smaller than him. He and the smaller girl were knocked onto the ground by the rough impact. Scott began to help her up not meeting her gaze.

This would happen every time Scott would get near a girl that wasn't his mother he would get this way which was incredibly shy and reserved. He instantly began apologizing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really so-" Scott said stopping mid sentence when he got a look at the girl.

He was lost for words and he could tell she was too by the way her face was going blank.

He raked his eyes over her body and saw the outfit that she was wearing. She was wearing running running shorts that were just like Scott's except they were very short. She didn't have much else on except a blue sports bra that matched her shoes. He gulped and instantly felt heat rising inside and also something else was rising that he definitely didn't want her to see.

He subtly put his hands in front of his crotch so that she didn't notice. Oh, but she did notice when she was also admiring Scott's toned and muscular body. Her eyes were stuck on his amazing abs when she noticed the bulge in his shorts. She blushed and also felt the contagious heat building. She lifted her eyes back up to meet his gaze and found herself not being able to look away.

"It's fine I didn't see you coming around the corner. Completely my fault. Are you new here I haven't seen you around town, like ever." She said finally coming out of her daze.

"Not exactly. I'm just here for the summer but I used to come here when I was a kid with my friend Stiles." Scott said surprised he could maintain a conversation with the bulge growing rapidly in his shorts.

"Stiles? His name is Stiles?" She said looking confused. It was certainly the weirdest name she had ever heard.

"I mean it's not his real name but no one can ever pronounce his real name so everyone calls him Stiles. Oh! By the way I'm Scott. Scott McCall" He practically shouted at her. He noticed his outburst and turned red.

"Well I'm Allison. Allison Argent." She smiled at him and stuck her hand out to greet him.

Scott looked down at her hand deciding if he should shake it or keep his position as hiding his now very obvious erection. Then he decided that maybe she wouldn't notice and would keep eye contact.

He shook her hand keeping her eyes on his. Thank god.

"Alright well sorry for crashing into you. I'll let you get back to your run." Scott quickly returning his hand to it's rightful spot in front of himself.

"Yeah again it's alright. I hope I see you around town more. See ya." She said and continued jogging in the opposite direction of him.

He watched her leave and couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed back and forth. He groaned and decided to go back to his house and hope this bulge would go away in the process.

He started to run back and then he realized something. He had talked to a girl without having to trip over his words and stutter. Him. Scott McCall had maintained a conversation with a girl for more than three minutes and he didn't say anything stupid.

Scott arrived at his house soon after that seeing that Stiles had showered and was dressed.

"Yo Stiles put on some shorts or something it's hot out there and also we're going to the park to play lacrosse. I'm gonna shower be ready when I get out." Scott said as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hi to you too Scott and I don't have a say in this? I mean it is my car that we're taking because your mom took your car." Stiles said getting annoyed with Scott's demands.

"Hmmmm let me think. No you don't get say in this because I can easily just take your car and go without you." Scott said back grabbing a towel.

"God fine. And why are you showering when you're gonna play lacrosse?" Stiles asked with a confused expression.

"We're just gonna have a catch chill out and get dressed." Scott said. And with that he was in the bathroom with the shower running.

* * *

I expect reviews please! I hope you liked this chapter, and I will take your suggestions in consideration. Thank You!


End file.
